Clingy
by Blossom cat
Summary: As a kid, Natsu wasn't so thrilled about affection giving and receiving as he is now. Who was it that changed him? None other than Fairy Tail's one and only celestial mage, Lucy Heartfilia! Nalu Oneshot.


**A/N- I thought of this idea while I was trying to go to sleep and I just really couldn't help myself in making it. I really hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer- I do not ow Fairy Tail or it's characters**

* * *

As a child, Natsu was the type of person that liked to get into other's space if he was angry or looking for a brawl. But that was the only time he ever was that close to another guild member. Erza even remembers a time where she was tutoring him and went to touch his shoulder, and he outright flinched. Maybe that was because he thought of Erza being terrifying, but it was just known that he didn't really like touched and handled. It was almost frustrating as the guild was all about being as friendly and as close as possible with one another.

And Natsu had remained that way growing up. Even when he was closer to everyone, he would only allow Happy to hug and cling onto him. He would shy away whenever Lisanna had made to touch him and snarled when Gray even put a hand on his shoulder. Which, of course, resulted in name calling and then a fight. A fight that Erza would break up every time.

He was never rude about it though. He wouldn't slap anyone's hand away and he wouldn't move away as if he were disgusted. He just tensed and up and remained uncomfortable until said person walked away. Then everyone would watch as Natsu relaxed and exhaled a large breath. The guild, especially Makarov, became saddened by the truth that Natsu might never get comfortable with his guild members close to him.

Until Lucy arrived. It was surprising at first- the sheer amount of clingyness that Natsu portrayed when she became a Fairy Tail member. He had never wanted to team up with anyone besides Happy before, but the moment she arrived, they were already an established team. It gave the guild hope that maybe Lucy can change him. That Lucy can get him to crawl put of his shell.

Lucy would whine after being scared by the dragon slayer whenever he slung his arm around her shoulder and/or hopped over the bench to sit next to her. The guild would stare in awe as he smiled sheepishly and gave her halfhearted apology. They had never seen Natsu give any kind of physical affection to another guild member before. And she didn't even have to ask, he just did it! Makarov was also present during this monumental moment, and he couldn't stop the proud smile that decorated his wrinkled face.

He silently thanked Lucy and watched them as they conversed with each other. His arm still around her neck. Though it seemed that she didn't mind too much after her scare. He offered a paper to her and she glanced over it before smiling and nodding her head. Natsu beamed and brought Lucy even closer to his body, his touch lingering on longer than neccessary.

He jumped up and had the job approved by the smirking Mirajane. He called over Happy and grabbed Lucy's hand harshly. A surprised squeak leaving her mouth when she was pulled up too quickly and dragged away. He chanted rather loudly that it was time to go and he didn't have all day to wait for her.

Lucy had groaned Natsu's name and informed him that she still had to pack her clothes. And that's how it always had left the guild with all eyes on them, but neither had really noticed. Everyone had huge smiled on their face while giving each other knowing looks. They weren't sure if Natsu's clingyness towards Lucy meant anything yet. But they were just happy he was beginning to feel more sociable.

And it didn't just stop there. He began to get more bold with his movements. Hugging Lucy from behind when she would least expect it. Picking her up unexpectedly. Or carrying her whenever he felt like it. Didn't matter if she was hurt or not, and it mattered even less if she was kicking and screaming to be let go. In the end, both ended up laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Which feuled the guilds own laughter to start up.

And then something wonderful happened. He was finally enjoying the affection he received as well. It could be Wendy hugging him, Erza patting him on the back, or even Gray giving him a high five or fist bump. But the guild was positive that Natsu enjoyed Lucy's affection most of all. In fact, he got over excited whenever she hugged him or paid any attention to him.

...

"Lucyyy..." Natsu whined as said blonde read her book. He poked her arm several times when she kept ignoring him. It was a regular day in the guild hall, Natsu often disturbing Lucy while she read. "Luccyy, pay attention to meee. I'm lonelyyyy..." The celestial mage rolled her eyes and hunched further into her book. Only to glance at him from the corner of her eye. He did look pretty sad.

He sighed and ruffled his hair. "There. Is that all you needed?" The guild snickered at Natsu's pink flushed face while he pouted. The guild also noticed the twitch in Lucy's hand. As if she wanted to touch his hair again, but she was too shy to do so. Natsu sighed and laid his head down to just sleep instead.

Lucy looked around the guild hall and realized no one was watching her at the time. She had heard their laughs after she pet Natsu's head so she waited until they lost interest in watching them. Though she didn't realize the little group gathered behind her. Gray, Erza, Levy, and Mirajane all held in their own laughter as she hesitantly dug her fingers in his hair again. She had just told herself that it was soft and had nothing to do with Natsu himself.

Both Lucy and the others watching her, gasped when they heard a loud purr come from the pink haired teen. Both Gray and Gajeel held their mouths open in shock as they continued to hear the cat like noise come from Natsu. "He really does purr like Lucy said." Gray mumbled. From afar, Gajeel had silently agreed with him. But the girls just gave him weird looks.

"When did Lucy ever say that?" Levy asked with a tilt of her head.

"You girls were all drunk at that Christmas party. I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't remember a thing from that day." Gray chuckled. But he also felt a slight chill run down his spine when thinking of that night. The horror they were put through because of a certain redhead. He pursed his lips and gazed at Erza. She seemed totally innocent at if she hadn't tortured them that whole night.

The girls shrugged at what Gray had said and turned back to the two mages. They had a vague sense that Natsu was awake the whole time. The evidence being that his leg bounced up and down silently under the table. And that there was a content smile in his face when he turned away from her. But he didn't say a word, because then Lucy would retract her hand.

Yup, a regular day in Fairy Tail.

* * *

**A/N-This wass actually a lot shorter than I had planned it to be, but I have a tendency to make things long and drawled out now. So I just cut this short. And I'm not really sure how I feel about it, it didn't turn out as well as I hoped but i tried!**

** Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it!**


End file.
